


Visitas

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: 5 Times, Community: cinco_cosas, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Cinco ocasiones en las que Sanada fue a la casa de Yukimura.
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi





	Visitas

Genichirou no reconocía el lugar en el que estaba.

No era que estuviese perdido, porque sabía que con sólo dar media vuelta, doblar por la esquina de la derecha y caminar un par de cuadras estaría de regreso en la concurrida calle que recorría todos los días para ir a la academia de tenis, por lo que con sólo andar por algunos minutos llegaría a un lugar conocido.

Pero nada de lo que veía a su alrededor era familiar para él.

Y en primer lugar, ¿cómo podía haber un lugar tan lleno de altas casas de ladrillo pintadas de colores brillantes que casi parecía salido de una película extranjera a tan sólo media hora de su hogar, que se distinguía incluso en el viejo barrio en el que estaba por su arquitectura tradicional?

—Vamos, Genichirou.

Su madre no se veía extrañada, a diferencia de él, y lo apuró con un gesto al tiempo que giró por otra esquina, como si estuviese completamente segura hacia dónde iba.

Genichirou no pudo hacer más que obedecerla, manteniendo sus ojos bien abiertos y fijándose en las placas de cada casa por la qua pasaban, casi sorprendido de ver nombres japoneses en todas ellas.

—Ya llegamos.

Las palabras de su madre lo hicieron trotar hasta alcanzarla y detenerse frente a la que era una de las entradas más imponentes de los alrededores, compuesta por barras oscuras de metal que impedían el ingreso y un camino de ladrillo tras esta rodeado de verdor que llevaba hasta la gran puerta principal.

No parecía parte de Japón ni parecía parte del mundo real, por lo que Genichirou se removió incómodo, leyendo y releyendo la placa que indicaba que estaban en el lugar correcto mientras su madre tocaba el timbre y esperaba.

—¿Si?

—¿Yukimura-san? —dijo su madre en cuanto se escuchó una voz en el citófono—. Soy Sanada...

—¡Ah! Un momento, abriré de inmediato.

Escuchando ese intercambio era imposible negar que esa era la casa de Yukimura, pero esa confirmación no bastaba para que el sentimiento de extrañeza desapareciese de él.

Inquieto, Genichirou miró de un lado, usando la visera de la gorra que su abuelo le había regalado unas semanas atrás para que no fuese tan obvio y su madre no le dijese nada, al menos hasta que la puerta se abrió y una mujer, alta y elegante a pesar de estar vistiendo un sencillo vestido occidental, hizo su aparición.

Era la madre de Yukimura; Genichirou lo sabía pues la había visto más de una vez cuando ella iba a recoger a Yukimura luego de un partido, mas aunque esa familiaridad debería bastar para que olvidase su cierta incomodidad por el lugar, Genichirou se encontró haciendo una reverencia que se sentía acartonada.

La madre de Yukimura no pareció notarlo y los saludó con una sonrisa y palabras que su madre contestó, iniciando una afable charla mientras la madre de Yukimura abría la reja.

Y fue en ese momento, cuando las bisagras produjeron un leve sonido, que Yukimura hizo su aparición, saliendo con prisa y saltando los ladrillos de dos en dos hasta llegar hasta la entrada, momento en el que sonrió con calma, como si su carrera anterior nunca hubiese sucedido.

—Buenas tardes, Sanada-san —saludó, haciendo una inclinación hacia su madre antes de poner su atención en él—, Sanada-kun.

Yukimura nunca era tan formal con él, aunque sí lo había sido cuando se acababan de conocer, por lo que Genichirou entrecerró sus ojos, preguntándose qué era lo que Yukimura quería conseguir con eso.

Nadie más parecía estar pensando lo mismo y su madre respondió el saludo con aprecio, para luego volver a su charla que parecía haberse convertido en un intercambio de elogios con la madre de Yukimura.

Genichirou se esforzó por mantenerse quieto mientras esa conversación llegaba a su fin, pero Yukimura, como siempre menos paciente que él, suspiró y sorprendió a ambas mujeres diciendo:

—¿Mamá, podemos entrar?

—Sí, sí —dijo la madre de Yukimura, sonriendo con bochorno mientras se dirigía hacia la madre de Genichirou—, lo lamento...

La plática entre ellas continuó, mas aunque Genichirou quisiese ponerles atención no pudo hacerlo, ya que en el momento en que estuvo en el camino de ladrillo Yukimura lo tomó del brazo, obligándolo a entrar mucho antes que sus madres lograsen hacer lo mismo.

Ya acostumbrado a la actitud de Yukimura, Genichirou no se molestó por ello. Además, la distracción que presentaba la vista de la sala que se veía desde el recibidor se lo impedía.

Los muebles de madera que ocupaban el lugar eran todos amplios y de apariencia pesada y no presentaban un contraste tan grande como el de la fachada de esta casa comparada con la suya, pero si eran lo suficientemente diferentes a lo que había visto en sus ocho años de vida para hacerle sentir de nuevo la misma extrañeza que había experimentado durante gran parte del camino.

Lo único familiar era el lugar en el que pudo dejar sus zapatos —y cambiarlos por las pantuflas para huéspedes que estaban preparadas para él— y Yukimura, quien puso sus brazos en jarra y frunció el ceño una vez entraron a la sala y el eco de las voces de sus madres se hizo más lejano, como si se hubiesen dirigido a otra zona de la casa.

—Pensé que no ibas a venir.

Genichirou no sabía si realmente había llegado tarde o si sólo era la impaciencia de Yukimura hablando, por lo que se encogió de hombros.

—Dije que vendría.

Cosa que sólo había hecho luego de que Yukimura se quejara por ser siempre él quien iba de visita y no viceversa, pero lo había prometido en parte por curiosidad y en parte por la insistencia de Yukimura.

—Cierto —dijo Yukimura, bajando su mirada por un segundo y luego de un momento la volvió a alzar, con su expresión suavizada y una sonrisa—. Te mostraré algo.

Esta vez Yukimura no lo arrastró consigo, prefiriendo urgirlo mirando por encima de su hombro mientras lo guiaba a través de la casa, pasando por un corredor decorado por varios cuadros hasta llegar una sala más pequeña y modesta que la anterior, apenas ocupada por una mesa sencilla rodeada de sillas a juego y que daba una puerta parcialmente oculta por una delgada cortina blanca.

Fue allí donde Yukimura se detuvo, apartando la cortina en un movimiento rápido y abriendo la puerta antes de hacer un gesto para que él pasase por ella.

Casi imaginando que se encontraría una extravagancia como una cancha de tenis privada, Genichirou atravesó como Yukimura le indicó, pero contrario a lo que esperaba se encontró frente a la entrada de un jardín, pequeño y cuidado.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Yukimura, empujándolo levemente para poder salir también.

Genichirou no estaba seguro de qué debería estar viendo, por lo que sólo pudo fijarse en el lugar en general.

Tenía que aceptar que no tenía la misma calma y elegancia que el jardín de su hogar, pero estaba lleno de vida y color y la forma en que las diversas plantas y flores habían sido sembradas parecía formar un camino no marcado por piedras que invitaba a recorrerlo.

De nuevo algo inusual aunque, ahora que se había relajado gracias a la presencia de Yukimura, tenía que aceptar que también apropiado para alguien igualmente poco común como Yukimura Seiichi.

Pero nada de eso le daba una verdadera idea sobre lo que Yukimura estaba preguntando, mas Genichirou asintió con su cabeza una vez volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Yukimura.

Por alguna razón Yukimura sonrió, contento en apariencia por su reacción, y de nuevo lo tomó de su brazo, llevándolo consigo para darle un tour por el jardín.

* * *

Aunque comenzaba a sentirse cansado después de pasar más de una hora en la misma posición, Genichirou se mantuvo inmóvil.

Yukimura no había hecho lo mismo y ahora tenía sus codos sobre el escritorio y su mentón sobre sus manos, sin preocuparse por disimular su hastío.

Genichirou no podía culparlo por eso y estaba dispuesto a aceptar consigo mismo que después de tanto tiempo dándole vueltas y vueltas al mismo tema él se sentía igual.

Pero todavía no habían logrado llegar a una conclusión y Genichirou no quería repetir esa experiencia, ni siquiera en su casa bajo un kotatsu en lugar de sentado en los rígidos asientos que Yukimura tenía en su habitación.

Con eso en mente, Genichirou revolvió las docenas de folletos esparcidos sobre el escritorio, buscando entre ellos la que para él era la mejor elección y una vez lo hizo lo dejó frente a Yukimura.

—¿Rikkai? —preguntó Yukimura con un suspiro, negando de inmediato con su cabeza—. Queda cerca, pero...

—Han estado ganando el torneo de Kantou por años —señaló Genichirou y Yukimura se recostó en el espaldar de la silla, tomando el folleto del colegio con desgano.

—Pero no las nacionales —dijo, dejando caer el impreso entre los demás y estirando su brazo en dirección al pequeño plato a su lado de la mesa que originalmente había estado lleno de galletas y suspiró una vez más al notar que estaba vacío.

Ambos ya habían terminado el té que la madre de Yukimura había traído para ellos, pero Genichirou aún no había terminado sus pasabocas, por lo que empujó su plato en dirección a Yukimura, quien le sonrió en agradecimiento antes de regresar a su expresión pensativa mientras mordisqueaba una.

—¿Entonces sigues pensando en ir a Tokio? —bufó Genichirou con incredulidad, cruzando sus brazos.

—El viaje diario sería una pérdida de tiempo —murmuró Yukimura una vez terminó su galleta, sin sonar realmente convencido. Esta vez fue el turno de Genichirou para suspirar.

Desde el momento en que habían hablado de ir al mismo colegio durante la secundaria, Yukimura se había tomado el trabajo de conseguir información de todas las escuelas con una buena reputación por su club de tenis y aunque había aceptado descartar las ubicadas en Kansai y en Kyuushuu, sólo el que sus padres le dejaran claro que no lo dejarían estudiar en Tokio lo había detenido de seguir considerándolo, aunque no por eso parecía haber aceptado el tener que olvidar esa posibilidad.

—Y no nos dejarían —dijo Genichirou. Tal vez Yukimura se sentiría mejor sabiendo que él no era al único al que se lo habían prohibido y así podrían ponerse de acuerdo antes de que se acabase el día y su espalda.

—Mmm... —El rostro de Yukimura se oscureció nuevamente, pero en lugar de seguir hablando al respecto tomó otra de las galletas.

Lo único que se escuchó en la habitación después de ese intercambio fue el casi inaudible sonido producido por los folletos al ser movidos descuidadamente por Yukimura, quien parecía estar mezclándolos de esa manera sin ninguna razón en particular.

Exasperado, Genichirou descruzó sus brazos y los usó para detenerlo y luego rescatar el de Rikkai, poniéndolo nuevamente frente a Yukimura.

—Ya son campeones de Kantou —dijo con seriedad—. Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.

Yukimura parpadeó un par de veces y una vez más se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyando sus codos en esta, entrelazando sus manos frente a su rostro mientras lo observaba fijamente.

El nuevo silencio era casi tan desesperante como el anterior, pero el que Yukimura pareciese estar considerando sus palabras hizo que Genichirou aguardase con paciencia a que éste dijese algo, cosa que sucedió segundos después.

—¿Estás diciendo que conquistemos el club de Rikkai y lo llevemos a la gloria?

Era imposible no notar cierto tono burlesco en la voz de Yukimura, pero Genichirou decidió ignorarlo para contestar:

—Sí.

Porque, aunque no era exactamente lo que había dicho, sonaba como un buen plan y si con este también conseguían tomar una decisión de una vez por todas sería incluso mejor.

Para su sorpresa Yukimura soltó una corta risa al tiempo al tiempo que dejó caer sus brazos sobre la mesa y movió su cabeza de un lado hacia otro.

¿A Yukimura le parecía irrisoria la idea y la estaba rechazando?

Genichirou frunció el ceño, pensando en cómo convencerlo de que se equivocaba al pensar así, mas no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Entonces será Rikkai —dijo Yukimura, todavía con una sonrisa en sus labios—. Aunque primero tenemos que pasar el examen de admisión.

Esas palabras eran una contradicción a la reacción de Yukimura segundos atrás, pero el no tener que continuar la conversación le traía suficiente alivio a Genichirou como para no querer pensar en eso... o en los exámenes, que por alguna razón sonaban más fáciles que decidirse por un colegio.

—Sólo tenemos que estudiar.

—Pero comenzaremos otro día —aceptó Yukimura, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza antes de pararse—. ¿Bajamos?

Genichirou aceptó de inmediato, levantándose y siguiendo a Yukimura, quien seguramente lo llevaría a su jardín para así tomar aire y recuperarse de la larga discusión antes de seguir haciendo planes para la secundaria.

* * *

Fulminar a la lluvia con su mirada no servía de nada.

Genichirou lo sabía mas a pesar de eso no dejó de hacerlo, enojado después de la larga espera que a cada segundo parecía tan inútil como él se sentía por no poder hacer nada para que el agua dejase de caer de una vez por todas.

No era tan grave, en realidad, porque luego de que llamó a su hogar descubrió que su abuelo se había ofrecido a ir por él y cuando Genichirou se negó y pidió permiso para quedarse —cosa que Yukimura le había sugerido— si no podía regresar solo, su padre se lo otorgó.

Pero eso no cambiaba que había sido él —y no la lluvia— el culpable que por poco le causa problemas a su abuelo y ahora estaba por causárselos a la familia de Yukimura y a Yukimura mismo.

Todo por querer quedarse por un poco más, incluso después de haber terminado de estudiar, la razón por la que había venido en primer lugar, y luego por no haber podido —ni querido— negarse cuando lo invitaron a comer.

De no haber sido por eso él habría regresado a casa antes de la tormenta en lugar de tener que permanecer allí hasta que escampase, cosa que seguramente no sucedería en las dos horas que quedaban para que el día llegase a su fin.

El semblante de Genichirou se oscureció más cuando un trueno retumbó y la lluvia comenzó a arreciar, golpeando las ventanas con más fuerza.

Era como si el clima mismo quisiese recordarle que tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente.

—¿Qué te dijeron?

Genichirou no pudo esconder la sorpresa que Yukimura le provocó al aparecer a su lado y hablar.

Si él lo había hecho de adrede, bajando las escaleras y acercándose a él con sigilo, o simplemente él no lo había escuchado aproximarse debido al ruido de la lluvia era algo que Genichirou no sabía y que tampoco le importaba, pero aun así frunció el ceño por un momento, más irritado consigo mismo que con Yukimura.

—Que podía quedarme.

Ni su escueta respuesta ni su gesto parecieron molestar a Yukimura, quien sonrió en respuesta.

—Bien —dijo, haciéndole señalas para que lo siguiera.

Genichirou así lo hizo, manteniéndose también en silencio como Yukimura le indicó que hiciese para, sin duda, evitar despertar a su hermana menor mientras subían al segundo piso.

El que la sonrisa no desapareciese del rostro de Yukimura durante el corto recorrido, como si él estuviese contento de que Genichirou continuase allí, ayudó a que parte del malhumor de Genichirou se esfumase y una vez estuvieron en la habitación de Yukimura, quien cerró la puerta tras ellos, el hecho de tener que quedarse había dejado de incomodarle.

—Debería servirte.

Las palabras de Yukimura fueron acompañadas por un bostezo y el ofrecimiento de un pijama, que Genichirou aceptó de inmediato, mas antes de poder agradecer por este Yukimura volvió a salir, dejándolo solo en la habitación.

Ya acostumbrado a las inexplicadas idas y venidas de Yukimura y suponiendo que él iba en busca de un futon o una colchoneta, Genichirou se dedicó a cambiarse en lugar de aguardar por su regreso sin hacer nada aparte de escuchar la interminable lluvia.

Cuando Yukimura volvió, Genichirou ya estaba vistiendo el pijama, que tal vez había sido un regalo que Yukimura había recibido de algún pariente lejano si juzgaba por la talla y lo nuevo del material, y preguntándose si se quedaría allí o en otra parte durante la noche, mas en el momento en que Yukimura habló éste no dijo nada al respecto.

—Dicen que debemos ir a dormir ya —comentó en vez de eso, suspirando con decepción como si desde un principio hubiese esperado escuchar algo diferente a pesar de lo tarde que era.

—Ah —pronunció Genichirou, bastante curioso como para querer saber qué era lo que Yukimura deseaba hacer aprovechando que él pasaría la noche allí, pero mucho más consciente de que debían obedecer a los padres de Yukimura, por lo que preguntó—: ¿Dónde guardan los futones? Yo iré por uno —añadió, no queriendo imponerle a Yukimura nada que no fuese necesario.

Yukimura no le respondió de inmediato, alzó una ceja y señaló su amplia cama.

—Hay suficiente espacio para dos, ¿no? —dijo al fin, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿O prefieres dormir en el suelo?

Aunque lo que Yukimura estaba diciendo era cierto y el compartir una cama le parecía a Genichirou algo similar a sentarse junto a Yukimura en el mismo sofá para ver una película, también era algo inusual hasta donde sabía y eso lo hacía dudar.

—Pero...

—Si te incomoda puedo traer algo —sugirió Yukimura, haciendo una pausa por culpa de un nuevo bostezo y luego continuar—: O bajar cobijas para que te quedes en el sofá de la sala.

Causarle ese tipo de problemas era justo lo que Genichirou quería evitar, por lo que intervino de inmediato:

—En ese caso yo puedo...

—Vamos, Sanada —lo interrumpió Yukimura con una expresión que parecía indicar que no tenía intenciones de hacer nada de lo que acababa de decir—. ¿Nunca te quedas y ya te quieres ir?

Hasta cierto punto era irritante cómo Yukimura siempre hacía lo posible para salirse con la suya y esta vez Genichirou tampoco entendía su lógica, pero el verlo ocultar otro bostezo tras una de sus manos y el sentirse cansado por la falta de costumbre de estar levantado hasta tan tarde lo llevó a ceder en lugar de iniciar una discusión.

—Está bien.

Sus palabras fueron recibidas con una sonrisa y en cuestión de segundos Genichirou se encontró en uno de los lados de la cama, bien tapado incluso antes de que Yukimura apagase las luces y se acomodase a su lado.

Era extraño sentir a alguien a su lado mientras intentaba dormir, por lo que a pesar de usualmente no le tomaba mucho dormirse una vez su cabeza tocaba la almohada, Genichirou se encontró pendiente de los movimientos que Yukimura hacía en busca de la posición adecuada para descansar, en lugar de relajarse poco a poco hasta caer en un sueño.

Y antes de que Genichirou tuviese la oportunidad de comenzar a acostumbrarse y a adormecerse, Yukimura habló en voz muy baja:

—¿Todavía estás despierto?

No había pasado siquiera un minuto desde que se habían acostado, por lo que la respuesta era tan obvia que Genichirou resopló.

—Sí.

Genichirou no pensaba que Yukimura tuviese algo para decir aparte de, quizás, desearle unas buenas noches, pero en contra de sus expectativas Yukimura se recostó en un costado para quedar con su rostro hacia Genichirou y susurró:

—Deberías quedarte más seguido. No sólo cuando no tengas otra opción.

Eso sonaba como el preludio de Yukimura insistiéndole para que lo hiciese, pero cuando Genichirou giró su cabeza para poder verlo también, aun cuando no se había habituado del todo a la oscuridad, lo halló sin su usual sonrisa.

Aunque no pudiese ver con suficiente claridad para notar bien su expresión, Genichirou casi sentía cierta aprensión en Yukimura, como si éste creyese que a él ni siquiera le agradaba estar allí.

¿Por qué? ¿No era obvio que era justo lo contrario y que por eso incluso se había quedado por más tiempo del que debía?

Pero decirlo era vergonzoso, por lo que Genichirou optó por asentir con su cabeza, deseoso de que eso bastase para que Yukimura dejase cualquier idea equivocada.

El usualmente cumplir con lo que decía hacía que Genichirou se sintiese haciendo una promesa, pero el tener la impresión de que el rostro de Yukimura se iluminó ante su silenciosa contestación hizo que no se arrepintiese de hacerlo.

Y tampoco lo hizo a la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó con su brazo izquierdo adolorido gracias a que en algún momento de la noche Yukimura lo había usado como almohada.

* * *

Durante sus primeras visitas, cuando era mucho más joven, Genichirou había estado impresionado ante la grandeza de la casa de Yukimura, su brillo y la mucha vida que parecía haber en esta, tanto por el jardín como por sus habitantes.

Ahora que estaba frente a ella, en cambio, sólo veía una casa de fachada occidental ligeramente más grande que las demás, gris, fría y silenciosa.

Olvidar a qué se debía eso era imposible y el que la madre de Yukimura abriese la puerta con una sonrisa que no conseguía ocultar su cansancio sólo hacía que la realidad se sintiese más.

Genichirou hizo una corta inclinación al tiempo que pronunció un saludo, conteniendo la respiración mientras la mujer se acercaba y preguntándose cuál era la mejor forma de decirle la razón de su visita.

—Buenas tardes, Sanada-kun —pronunció ella, abriendo la reja aun antes de que él comenzase a hablar.

Eso le hacía pensar que incluso sin darle explicaciones ella lo dejaría entrar, pero el que su hijo le estuviese pidiendo favores a él y no a ella o a ninguno de sus familiares ya era bastante malo por sí sólo y él no quería empeorarlo.

Aun así, él carecía de la sutileza de Renji y del carisma que ayudaba a que cualquier palabra de Yukimura fuese escuchada y rara vez ofendiese, por lo que lo único que le quedaba era ir directamente al grano.

—Yukimura me pidió que recogiera un libro.

Genichirou contuvo una vez más el aliento, pero la madre de Yukimura sólo asintió y se apartó para dejarlo pasar, sin siquiera mostrarse sorprendida.

—Sigue. Conoces el camino así que...

—Gracias —respondió Genichirou en cuando la voz de la mujer perdió su fuerza, no queriendo que un incómodo ambiente se estableciera y también ansiando entrar por el libro y volver a salir lo más pronto posible.

La casa de la familia Yukimura no había cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que había estado allí y las continuas veces había ido por una u otra razón hacían que la conociese casi tan bien como su propio hogar.

Y por eso mismo también notaba la ausencia de flores en los jarrones que antes habían estado llenos de color y la hierba que ya estaba más crecida de lo que debía en las partes del jardín interior que alcanzaba a ver desde algunas ventanas, prueba del paso del tiempo y recuerdo de que algo faltaba aunque todo pareciese igual que antes.

Incluso la habitación de Yukimura se veía anormal en su imperturbable normalidad, con algunos libros desordenados, un par de bolígrafos y una hoja con notas sobre el club de tenis encima del escritorio y una chaqueta arrugada abandonada encima de la cama, como si Yukimura hubiese estado allí esa misma mañana y salido de afán.

¿Pero cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde que había sido hospitalizado? ¿Casi dos meses?

Genichirou tomó aire lentamente, masajeando su frente por un segundo e intentando dejar de pensar antes buscar en el lugar que Yukimura le había indicado y tomar el libro que éste le había pedido.

No le tomó más de un minuto guardar el libro en su morral y bajar las escaleras, pero el llegar al primer piso y encontrar a la madre de Yukimura esperándolo con un par de tazas de té hizo que no pudiese salir de inmediato y en lugar de ello Genichirou agradeció, tomando el té en silencio mientras aguardaba, presintiendo que la señora Yukimura quería hablar con él.

—Sanada-kun —dijo ella luego de un largo rato, probándole que su corazonada era cierta—, ¿Seiichi está...? —La madre de Yukimura hizo una pausa en la que mantuvo si mirada fija en su bebida—. ¿Cómo está? Él siempre nos asegura que está bien y actúa como si lo estuviera pero...

Genichirou sabía bien a lo que ella se refería.

Yukimura había mantenido sus sonrisas gran parte del tiempo, tal vez no queriendo preocupar a nadie o tal vez creyendo que fingir estar bien haría que realmente lo estuviese, tragándose sus lágrimas y miedos y negándose a depender de los demás.

Estando consciente de eso a Genichirou le era imposible decir que Yukimura estaba bien y tampoco quería mentirle a la madre de éste, por lo que sólo podía decirle lo que él quería creer.

—Estará bien.

* * *

A Yukimura parecía gustarle la primavera.

No porque fuese una estación que marcaba el fin del frío del invierno y que aclaraba el ambiente, haciendo posible olvidar todos los problemas de las estaciones pasadas y comenzar algo nuevo, sino por la forma en que el mundo empezaba a llenarse de color, con la flores de cerezos de muchos parques floreciendo al igual que su jardín.

Y viéndolo trabajar para que así fuese, dedicándole su atención a cada planta, Genichirou podía decir que también le agradaba la primavera, aunque sus razones estaban menos relacionadas con ver con las flores y más con ver de nuevo a Yukimura brillando con vida al igual que la naturaleza a su alrededor.

—Listo, dame un minuto más.

Genichirou asintió a las palabras de Yukimura, observándolo mientras éste se levantaba y le dedicaba una sonrisa antes de ir a guardar sus herramientas de jardinería.

A Genichirou no le importaba esperar más si era necesario, pues había ido a visitarlo sin avisar e interrumpido a Yukimura con ello, pero aunque había dicho eso desde el comienzo Yukimura se había empecinado en terminar pronto y así lo había hecho.

Yukimura tampoco tardó en regresar, ya sin el delantal que usualmente usaba mientras trabajaba en el jardín y con una bandeja en sus manos en lugar de unas tijeras podadoras.

—¿Vienes?

Siendo un día claro y un poco cálido, Genichirou había supuesto que Yukimura preferiría pasar más tiempo al aire libre, pero a pesar de la sorpresa que le producía el descubrir que no era así Genichirou asintió nuevamente y lo siguió, recorriendo las salas ya familiares para él, subiendo las escaleras y recorriendo el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Yukimura.

Allí, Genichirou se adelantó para abrir la abrir la puerta y evitar que Yukimura tuviese hacer malabares y arriesgar el té o los pequeños pasabocas que llevaba en la bandeja.

Su gesto fue recibido con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y una seña para que también cerrase la puerta una vez entraran.

—Estoy sorprendido, ¿sabes?

El tono de Yukimura era risueño, como si tuviese algo en mente que todavía no quería decir, y aunque en ocasiones esa actitud juguetona de Yukimura lo había fastidiado, Genichirou se encontraba de buen humor por lo esta vez no dudó en darle el gusto de seguirle la corriente en lugar de cruzar sus brazos y esperar a que Yukimura hablase.

—¿Por? —preguntó Genichirou, al tiempo que cerró la puerta, mirando de reojo a Yukimura mientras éste dejaba lo que llevaba en sus manos en el escritorio.

—Esta vez no tenemos que hacer planes.

Eso era cierto.

Aunque el nuevo año escolar estaba acercándose y con este también llegaba la posibilidad de comenzar a proponer nuevas metas, esta vez ambos tenían claro lo que harían y el seguir teniendo los mismos objetivos había ayudado a que no necesitasen horas para ponerse de acuerdo.

—No.

—Ni nada te obligó a venir —continuó Yukimura, recostándose contra el escritorio mientras comía un pequeño pastelillo con lentitud.

Genichirou contuvo un suspiro. Por mucho que fuese paciente cuando se trataba de Yukimura, el dar demasiadas vueltas alrededor de algo no le terminaba de agradar.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—¿No recuerdas que siempre tenía que pedirte que vinieses? —replicó Yukimura, encogiéndose de hombros.

Eso también era cierto.

Las invitaciones de Yukimura o el tener algo que hacer allí eran el porqué de sus visitas y eso último no había cambiado, en realidad, por lo que Genichirou resopló al tiempo que se acercó a Yukimura.

—Tengo una razón, ¿no?

Yukimura sonrió en respuesta, tomando otro pastelillo y ofreciéndoselo a Genichirou, quien lo recibió abriendo su boca y terminándolo rápidamente, pensando más en la proximidad entre ambos que en el dulce.

—Sanada —insistió Yukimura, alzando su rostro y también una de sus manos, dejándola sobre su pecho e impidiéndole acercarse más—, gracias por venir.

—No tienes que agradecerme.

La sonrisa de Yukimura sólo se ensanchó y su mano cayó, permitiéndole cerrar la distancia, inclinando su cabeza y uniendo sus labios y así reafirmar sus palabras con acciones, también rodeando el cuerpo de Yukimura con sus brazos.

Mientras Yukimura estuviese allí, iría cuantas veces pudiese e incluso más, si Yukimura seguía dándole la bienvenida.


End file.
